


Everyday Music

by thinkingstar



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Cute, M/M, Music, Rainbow Rocks, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkingstar/pseuds/thinkingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The school had mostly gone back to normal, after the incident. Except for a newfound love of music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The school has mostly gone back to normal after the second incident. Even Square Root can admit that it’s nice to have music playing regularly, though, and the intercom buzzes with classical, rock, punk, anything anyone requests that the Principal approves or that they slip past her, straight into the hands of their only DJ. It’s rare that those really get played, honestly, but they all still try. Who wouldn’t?

Square Root tries to ignore the music, for the most part. His focus is math, science, the intricate beauties of the world of numbers and forces and the things that you can’t see but affect you in every way. Statistics make the world go round, not music or heartfelt ballads.

It takes him weeks to notice that there’s one song he keeps hearing in the same class. In fact, it takes almost two months before his head jerks up in the middle of a math problem because he knows all the words to the song and his feet are tapping along and he has absolutely no idea why.

“Do you like it?” Waterspout asks. How the jock ever got intothis math class, he’ll never know. He spends most of his time helping him, in fact, and it helps that they’re always together. “I mean, the song,” he clarifies when Square Root’s blank expression answers the question.

“Oh.” Square Root tilts his head slightly. “I think I do? I mean, I don’t really recognize it consciously, although I appear to have unconsciously absorbed the melody and many of the lyrics. That is quite unusual, considering the range of musical tastes and appropriate music accepted by Vinyl Scratch.”

“Well,” Waterspout always took a few minutes to reply when Square Root started talking, staring at the smaller teen as the words just kept coming. “I asked her to play that song during our math class. I kind of thought you’d notice the pattern eventually. Aren’t patterns one of your… things?”

“Mathematical patterns. Scientific and statistical patterns.” Square Root nodded slowly. “I can see how you would extrapolate that. But musical patterns and recognition are some of my weak points. I do not hold true to several correlated scientific studies linking musical and mathematical abilities.”

“At least you recognized it eventually?” Waterspout ventured as he scooted his chair a little closer. “I mean, you memorized it before you did, apparently. But that’s not all bad!” He grinned. 

“What song is it?” Square Root cannot contain his curiosity, even about things he has apparently been painfully oblivious to for far too long. After all, how is one to discover if one does not question what on e always thought they knew?

“You’ll have to find out yourself,” Waterspout replies with a grin. “Tomorrow.”


	2. That Song

When the same music started to play, Square Root shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His attention was torn in half, pulled to the lyrics and to the talk from the teacher. A distraction, one he'd never anticipated, was preventing him from taking perfect notes. Even scarier, he didn't mind. This was a gift. This music was for him, just for him, how was he supposed to ignore it? He'd never been able to ignore anything Waterspout did, even if he didn't like it.

And this was no exception. The music sent his head swaying and his brain skittering down strange paths. He didn't recognize the song. It was... well, honestly, Square Root didn't have a lot of musical terms at his disposal. Punk rock and pop meant very little and he didn't know how to distinguish unless it involved a label or Vinyl pointing it out him. And, although he'd studied the science of music, it seemed to have very little practical application, at least at the beginning levels.

“These lyrics do not make any sense,” he complained under his breath to Waterspout, leaning a little closer to press their shoulders together. “I understand the reference to the pinhead, but what does the rest of it have to do with that?”

“That's the fun,” Waterspout replied with a grin and a nudge. “None of their lyrics make perfect sense. Actually, this song makes a lot more sense than a lot of their music. I mean, at least you can connect the angels to a lot of good stuff?”

“This makes more sense?” Square Root couldn't keep the shock out of his voice. His eyes went wide as he turned towards Waterspout, eyebrows climbing. “You are honestly telling me that this song is not even one of the more nonsensical songs they have?”

“It's really not.” Waterspout shrugged. “They do this all the time! I mean, their science songs make a lot more sense. But those're trying to teach you something.”

“Who wrote this song?” Square Root pressed their bodies closer together, turning puppy eyes on Waterspout. “Please?”

“Nope. I told you, you have to find it out for yourself!” Waterspout's laugh bordered on a crackle and got a sharp look from the teacher. “Sorry.”

Muttering to himself, Square Root paused during the notes he was taking to write some of the lyrics in quick, messy handwriting along the margin of his notebook. ' _She's angel_ ' ' _on a pinhead_ ' ' _nicest thing_ ' were cramped in among chemistry notations and instructions for their next lab class. By the time class had ended, the song had played five times and Square Root had managed to add ' _I don't think she knows I knew_ ' to the list. 

“It is just not long enough,” Square Root whined as he gathered his things up, tucking them into his backpack. “And it does not play often enough. I cannot listen to a song while listening to the teacher as well and my grades still have to take precedent over this confounding song.”

“You sound a bit like Trixie,” Waterspout snorted and jumped out of the way of a poorly aimed elbow. “Watch that, it's sharp!” he grinned, leaning over to kiss Square Root square on the nose. “See you after class.”

“I'll figure this out!” he shouted after his boyfriend, trying to ignore the blush burning his cheeks as he finished putting the notebooks away.


End file.
